Our Final Farewell
by TaylorxxSue
Summary: AU. Lily survives the attack at Godric Hallows. James didn't. She is visiting her deceased husband's gravestone when she sees a familiar face


A/N: Just a little something I worte. I hope you like it. I dedicate this to my friend Lindsey for being awesome and sticking with me through it.

Disclaimer: You think that I own it. Pshhh yeah right. JKR owns!

**Our Last Farewell**

Her emerald eyes stared into the sky. Her knuckles were clutched into fists and turning white. Tears tracked down her face.

"Why did you leave?" She pounded everything she could reach. "You promised forever. You promised you wouldn't be stupid and sacrifice yourself. We are finally together, why did we have to break apart? Why?" She started screaming louder and louder, "James, why did you leave? Now Harry doesn't have a father. He was too young for you to leave. Dang it James, you were too young to leave."

She felt drops of water start to fall from the sky. "James, I hate you so much! You promised you would get out. You never broke a promise before, why now?"

She started running out of anger. She had no clue where she was going. Her red hair flowed behind her and she felt the tears leaking more and more. She ran for a few more minutes until she felt something tell her to stop. She looked around and everything overwhelmed her. This was where he died. This was his gravesite. She forced herself to look at her surroundings. She hadn't been anywhere near her home in a week since his funeral happened.

She saw his name on one of the stones in the graveyard near the house and forced herself to read it:

James Potter

27 March 1960- 31 October 1981

Amazing Father, Husband, Friend, and Marauder

Honorable until his last moment

He will be missed

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death"

The stone was perfect. She had let Sirius and Dumbledore take care of it. She had been crying too hard to even see the basic outline of it at the funeral. The rain began to get harder as her tears fell faster.

"Lily," a familiar voice called her. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned. "How did you find me, Sir.... James?"

She couldn't believe her eyes her eyes. In front of her was her dead husband. "Yes, my love. You are not imagining this. I'm so sorry for making you cry. You know I hate when I do. I didn't want to leave. Really I didn't. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

"James! Oh my god! Why'd you leave us?" She ran up to him though too afraid to touch. She had no clue what he was. Was he a ghost, a spirit?

Do you think I had a choice? If I hadn't of gotten the mirror, called Sirius quickly, and fought, would you be alive? No! You would be a ...um... well whatever I am.... dead! How could I be able to live? Wait, I'm not living. How would I be able to rest in peace? Lily, I had to!"

"No, you didn't James. You didn't deserve to die. What will happen to Harry? James, he is a mini you. It hurts too much to even look at him at times. I can't do this."

"Lily Grace Potter, you are strongest woman I have ever known. You will get through this. You will raise Harry to be a good man. May I ask you a favor though?"

"Anything James, anything."

"Please don't let Harry forget me, as my dying wish."

"Lily, what are you doi... James?" A new voice was mixed in with the sound of four feet moving quickly. "James, what are you, a ghost?"

"Sirius, Remus," James smiled, "I miss you both. And no, I will be moving on soon. I just came down for one last chance to say..," he choked on the word, "goodbye."

"No! No! We lost you once; we can't do it again James. I forbid you! You were the first real person I could call a part of my 'family.' You can't leave! No!" The boy with the onyx hair screamed. James looked pain.

"Sirius, I am sorry, but it is my time. My ticket was pulled and I must go. Remus, you the sanest one here so please help me!"

"No James. No. Hold a moment and I'll show you the exact reason why." Remus walked over to the motorcycle in which a cot was lying beside. He reinstated the dry spell and Remus picked the sleeping boy up out of the cot. "This is the reason why. James, this is your son. You can't leave him. This is you wife, James, and you can't leave her," Remus stood next to Lily and his once strong, loud voice became a whisper. "You can't leave us." It was evident Harry had awoken at this exchange as he squirmed in Remus' arms.

James looked like he was about to cry. "Do you think if I could've, I would've stayed and tried to save myself? Do you think I had a choice to save myself and Lily and Harry, I would've taken it? I get to be here with you guys for one last time to tell you goodbye. If I've known I'd trouble you all this much, I wouldn't have come. I need to go. I need to move on. I love you all. Never forget that." He floated over to Harry. "My boy. I love you son. Be good for Mummy, Uncle Pads, and Uncle Moons. Goodbye my little Harry."

His face turned solemn as turned towards the adults. "Goodbye. Enjoy your lives. I'll be waiting for you. Don't show up too soon Lily or you Sirius." He put on a stern face.

"No James, please. Please don't leave. I'm sorry. Please, don't leave us... leave me."

"Lily, don't make this harder. I must go. I love you, but I must go." He slowly started to disappear when Harry started to cry. Remus passed Harry to Lily to try to soothe him.

"No, no baby, don't cry. Daddy's just going to leave for a while. Please Harry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry Sirius and Moony. I'm sorry Lily. I gave up my life for you to live and now I have to go. That's how it works. Forget me if you must, just please let me go." He looked like he was about to cry, if he was able to.

"Dada... Dada, come back. Me wants Dada," Harry whined.

"Goodbye my son," he said as he began to get fainter.

"Goodbye my love. I miss you so much. I wish you didn't have to go. I love you," Lily whispered to James.

"As do I, my love, as do I. You will be fine, Lily. You will move on, maybe give Harry siblings. If you're happy, I am," James replied.

"Never," she said in a voice that made it sound sinful. "You know me. I love you too much to ever move on."

"I don't know if I should be as happy as I am to hear you say that." The two lovers' soft laughs mixed together for a moment.

"Goodbye Prongs. Thank you for being the first to accept me for what I am. Thank you for becoming a brother to me."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way Remus. Goodbye. Make sure these two don't join me too soon and of course keep yourself safe. If you want Harry to have any little friends, you need to get a move on. Don't give me the werewolf crap because both you and I know the child won't be affected." Remus put on a short smile.

"Goodbye? What are you all saying? This isn't goodbye. James, I don't care if you are um... well whatever you are. I can't lose you. Please James." For the first time in his existence, James saw Sirius cry.

"Sirius, I want to stay. Really I do. But I can't. I have to say goodbye. I need to go... now."

"James don't... please"

"I need to go. I love you all." James was getting more transparent to where you could barely see him.

"Forever my love. I'll love you forever." Lily murmured.

"Goo...." That was all that James got out before he was gone. Remus hurriedly took Harry from Lily before she collapsed on James' grave. Three voices were heard crying heavily and one silently. Remus looked over the little group. This was a group that would never be completed because their 'leader', husband, father or best friend was gone. This group was held together because of him and Remus was sure their 'leader' would've died before he let it fall apart. Now that he was gone, it was so much harder.

James Potter was an amazing man and Remus made a promise to James and himself to never let anyone forget it.

A/N: Review? Thanks!


End file.
